


Yung and beautiful

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Based on a song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Based on an interview with Dom where he expressed his fear of being forgotten by his fans as he grows older.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 5





	Yung and beautiful

"Adam will you still love me when I become an old crusty geezer,"Dom asked.

"Of course I will why do you ask,"Adam responded. 

"Well I just worry that my fans wont love me anymore when I get older,"Dom replied. 

"Thats nonsense I think they will always appreciate you even when they're old and if they don't you know that I will,"Adam spoke. 

"Thanks darling,"Dom said with a smile finding comfort in the fact that Adam would always love him even if he was no longer young and beautiful.


End file.
